


The Asset: Echo

by Kaito_Dragneel



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Batch - Freeform, Cody and Rex are protective of Echo, Echo calls Cody "Boss", Echo needs a hug, Fluff and Angst, Identity Issues, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, The Bad Batch adpot Echo, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr idea, Winter Solider!Echo AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-20 07:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaito_Dragneel/pseuds/Kaito_Dragneel
Summary: What the flip was the Techno Union thinking. They could’ve easily brainwashed Echo and turned him into a winter soldier type and sent him out to kill his brothers. HE WOULD”VE DOMINATED!! He would’ve been killing clones left and right. He might’ve been able to get a jedi or too.Then lets say Echo leaves a survivor accidentally or the Seppies let it slip that their secret weapon is actually a former clone. It would’ve shattered the GAR, the clones would’ve realized they were going to have to kill a brother.This would’ve created a split: half the GAR would’ve said kill him, he’s just going to keep killing us, and the other half (Rex and 501 probably) would’ve said they had to help Echo because he was basically being held prisoner and was not doing this willingly. This would also create division in the Jedi.Meanwhile Palpie would’ve been having a field day.-makinitupasigetalong on Tumblr
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-21-0408 | Echo, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-21-0408 | Echo & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix, hinted CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/CT-7567 | Rex
Comments: 21
Kudos: 107





	1. The Beginning

Echo didn’t stand a chance against the Techno Union’s brainwashing. He fought against the machines and the torture valiantly, but in the end he lost. Trapped in his own mind, his memories torn to pieces, his mental walls torn down and rebuilt, his morals shattered and glued back together gruesomely. He was more machine than man now. They made sure of that. Digging into his mind, scrapping against his skull and brain, taking out what made him him and replacing it with codes and algorithms. A true meat droid.

Of course there was still parts of him that were human. He could feel pain and anger, could act and lie, could move like a normal person and talk like one. The only thing that separated him from his brothers was that he didn’t care. He didn’t care about the Republic, the Jedi, his brothers, himself. He was… uninterested in just about anything. A shell. A book with no ink inside. A  holodrama without the drama. He had his orders and that was it.

Echo was no more. He was dead, or at least he was dead enough. They called him many things now. The Techno Union called him The Asset, the clones called him Ghost, the  seppies called him the Winter Soldier, the Republic just called him a traitor. He answered to all of them, arriving on swift wings bringing deadly destruction and gruesome deaths as he went along. For some he was merciful, killing in one shot. For others… let’s just say that they begged so prettily for him.

He wasn’t a sadist. He didn’t enjoy what he did, in fact he didn’t enjoy anything, but he did torture and rip apart some just to get his point across. Just to strike a little fear into the Republic. Just to prove to them that it didn’t matter who they sent after him or who he ran into, his orders still stood. No, he wasn’t a sadist, but if he left a Jedi padawan bleeding out on the floor next to his master after he had gutted the master with his knife and strangled him with his own intestines, then it was out pure spite and a desire to strike terror into the Republic.

He had infiltrated so many battalions and torn them apart from the inside that now he wasn’t allowed to do so anymore. No, his orders now were to decimate the clone forces directly and cold heartedly, return back to base to give his report, and then repeat. He did so, following the Techno Union’s orders like a dog on a leash. Never once did he falter. Never once did he begin to doubt his orders. Never once did he begin to doubt who he was. Never… once…

At least, not until he ran into a familiar battalion. The 501st screwed with his programming. He knew it. He knew the moment he spotted them that something about his situation was wrong. It was an accident. He didn’t mean to do it. He didn’t even know why he did it! However, a part of him was screaming out. Screaming out for help, for someone to kill him, for someone to make him stop killing his brothers. It was a lapse in judgement.

He had killed two whole squads and painted their chest plates in blood, a blood splattered hand over the left breast plate. In his mind the blood flickered blue. A shadow of a memory from a life time ago. It was a huge lapse in judgement, and he paid the price for it. The Techno Union fixed his coding after they punished him for his hiccup. A long torture session and reviewing his programming, his mission, his objective. He aches in places he didn’t think were possible for weeks. He felt phantom pain where his limbs once resided and a large headache that would come and go when things from his past were brought up. He wouldn’t make that mistake again. He wouldn’t dare. After all, he was a weapon. A good little toy soldier. The perfect weapon against the Republic, he shouldn’t make mistakes.


	2. The Issue of Names

The Asset cradled his head as he stared down at the blue painted armor of the clone trooper in front of him. The trooper was terrified, as he should be, but he hadn’t moved to call for reinforcements or anything. He just laid there, staring up at him in fear. Why didn’t he call for reinforcements? Who was this trooper? This 501st medic? Who. Was. He. 

“You,” The Asset growled as he let go of his head and lifted his blaster with his other hand, daring the medic to move. 

“Echo—” 

“Who is Echo? Why do you call me that? Who are you? Why haven’t you called for reinforcements? What is your motive,” The Asset snarled as he stepped closer, his blaster charging up, forcing the medic to flinch backwards in fear. 

“Y-you don’t know? You don’t know who you are,” the medic asked quietly, his voice shaking. 

Fear. Pain. Hurt. Concern. Anger. Guilt. Disgust. These emotions. The ones behind the medic’s tone of voice, what did they mean? Why were they there? Who was he? Who was he to this medic? To this battalion? His programming didn’t prepare him for this. He should have stayed away from the 501st. They screwed with his programming last time. Damn his curiosity. Damn his need to know. Damn his faulty programming! 

“Echo—” 

“Quiet,” The Asset seethed, shutting the medic up very quickly. 

The Asset stared at the medic in curiosity. The medic was familiar, a ghost of his past- no, a ghost from whoever he was before. He wasn’t that person anymore. He was The Asset; he was a weapon of the Techno Union and the Separatist Army. 

“What is your designation, trooper,” The Asset growled as he stepped closer, keeping his blaster raised. 

The medic flinched backwards at the hostility in his voice, staring at The Asset warily. The medic opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut off by voices coming from behind The Asset. Other clones. They were looking for their medic. 

“Kix!” 

“Kix, where are you!?” 

“Kix! C’mon Kix!” 

_Kix_ . The medic was named Kix . The Asset glanced over his shoulder briefly before returning his gaze back to the medic. _Kix_ . Why was that name familiar? Why was this medic so... concerned for him? Why did he care? Why did _he_ care if the medic was concerned? Why did he care that the name was familiar? Why? Why? WHY? All these questions were the reason he was punished last time. 

“Echo?” 

The Asset tore his gaze back up to the medic who was staring at him, hope in his eyes and fear in his voice. _Echo._ Again, with that name. That name which was beginning to be much more... complicated the more he heard it. _Echo_ . An image of a blue painted handprint flashed across his mind once more. That image. That _image_. 

“Why do I know you? Why do you keep calling me that? Why do I keep getting flashes of a blue painted handprint? What did you do to my programming? What did you do,” The Asset snarled the questions as he dropped his weapon and grabbed the medic by his front armor. 

“Echo, I- you truly don’t remember. Your programming? What did they do to you, Echo,” _Kix_ looked horrified, his eyes widening at each question that came out of The Asset’s mouth. 

“KIX!” 

The Asset cursed as he whipped his head around and dropped the medic. The other clones were too close, way too close. In fact, one of them was looking right at them. This clone was a regular trooper, he had the Republic cog painted on his helmet. The clone had his blaster raised and pointed at him. 

“Get away from him,” the clone snarled at him. 

“Jesse don’t! It’s not his fault! They did something to him! They turned Echo into a droid,” _Kix_ yelled out, trying to stop the clone trooper called... _Jesse_. 

Another familiar name. Why? Why was it familiar? _WHY?_ The Asset glowered at the clone trooper, his panic rising. _Echo. Jesse._ _Kix_ _._ That _image_ . He was a weapon. A good little toy soldier. The perfect weapon against the Republic. His name was not _Echo._

“Stop calling me _that_ ,” The Asset snarled back at the medic, anger and panic rising in him. 

He would be punished for this. He would be punished for _interacting_ with the clones like this, especially the 501st . He would be punished for asking questions and for questioning what he was. The Asset couldn’t let these clones live. He _couldn’t._ If he killed them then the Techno Union would never find out about his defect. His faulty programming. 

“Echo, we just want to help. Let us help you,” the medic begged as he stood up, putting a hand out to block the trooper called _Jesse_ , and putting his other hand out towards The Asset. 

“Why are you calling me _that_? _Why_? _Who_ are _you_? Why do you _care_? Why are you and _him_ familiar,” The Asset fired off another series of questions, stumbling away from the medic in fear. 

“Oh, _Echo_ ,” the trooper called _Jesse_ whispered, dropping his rifle slowly. 

No. NO. NO! The Asset put his hands over his ears, his programming short circuiting as his heart rate skyrocketed. He stumbled backwards, falling as he swallowed back the bile in his throat. He was _not_ this _Echo_ person. He was not! _But you are_ , a voice hissed in the back of his mind. _No,_ he cried mentally . He couldn’t be. He was The Asset. He was the weapon of the Separatist Army. He was doing good! He was in the right! He was doing the right thing! _Lies,_ the voice hissed again. 

The Asset was vaguely aware of another pair of footsteps headed his way, vaguely aware of the third voice joining them. It sounded familiar, just like the other two clones. It sounded horrified, but also relieved in a way. 

“Kix, Jesse, _what_ am I looking at right here?” 

“Rex it’s- it’s _Echo_. Sir, none of this is his _fault_.” 

“Kark, he’s breaking down.” 

“Kix, explain to me what I am looking at. Now.” 

“The seppies they- they did something to him. He doesn’t even know who he is! He’s aware that we’re familiar, but he’s- sir, they screwed with his head. We _have_ to help him.” 

“Breathe, Echo. You need to breathe.” 

There was a hand on his shoulder. The Asset flinched backwards, trying to process what was happening. _Let them help, you can trust them,_ the voice said as the hand on his shoulder was replaced by another grasp that was firmer and that curled around the back of his neck. 

“Echo, report in, trooper.” 

_That voice!_ The Asset’s head shot up as his eyes focused on the clone in front of him. Short cropped blond hair, warm brown eyes, a small scar on the chin, a firm commanding and kind voice. _Rex._ _Captain Rex._

**_You can call me Captain or Sir._ **

“Captain...,” The Asset trailed off, his voice tight as a wave of memories barreled into him, tears pricking at his eyes. 

“Easy, Echo. Easy, trooper. We’re gonna help you alright? Gonna get your head screwed back on straight, vod’ika,” Rex whispered as he brought The Asset close, drawing his attention to just the Captain. 

“Help,” was all The Asset- no... _Echo-_ got out as he latched on to Rex. 

_Echo_ felt like a cadet back on Kamino, like the time he had woken up screaming after Domino’s first fire fight training. Rex hushed him quietly as he held him tightly, Echo went to say something again, but something pricked at his neck. _Trus_ _t them_. Echo gasped quietly as his head began to spin and his eyes drooped. Drugged, he realized. 

“Easy, Echo. Easy. We’ve got you. You’re safe now, vod’ika. You’re going home.” 

Safe. Home. Yes. Yes, he was safe. His brothers had him. He was going home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you came from Tumblr this is the chapter you're looking for. I hope you enjoyed it. I was going to make this a three chapter story, but I've decided to expand it to six. If you didn't come from Tumblr, hello! I'm Kaito, I share a tumblr with my sister under the name dragneel-twins. Come say hello! Tell me what you all thought on the story. I love comments, and I love answering them! 
> 
> Have a wonderful day on Ao3


	3. The Issue of Memories

“-ow bad is-”

“-amnesia- torture- turned him into a droi-”

“can- e be hel-”

“-on’t kno-”

“He’s waking up.”

What? Where was he? Why did his head hurt? Why did his _neck_ hurt of all things? Echo blinked awake slowly, making a small noise of distress at the bright lights above him. _Bright_. He moved his hand up to try and block the light, but he was stopped by something. _Clang clinck._ A cuff? Why was he cuffed? Both arms? _Clinck clang click._ Both arms. Why was he-

**“Easy, Echo. Easy. We’ve got you. You’re safe now, vod’ika. You’re going home.”**

Echo’s eyes snapped up in alarm, his heart rate skyrocketing, a headache forming as he tried to sit up too quickly. His breathing picked up as in time with the heart monitor to the side. Panic. He was panicking. Where?! WHERE?! Echo took in his surroundings, barely glancing around the Republic medbay, registering Kix, Jesse, two Jedi he didn’t recognize off the top of his head just yet, a clone trooper in gold accented armor, and… and… and Rex.

“Easy! Easy, Echo! Calm down. You’re safe, no one is gonna hurt you,” Kix was saying, but Echo had his eyes locked on to Rex, ignoring the medic.

Kix put his hands on Echo’s shoulders, trying to push him back down on to the medical bed he was on… or cuffed to really. Touch. Touching. Touched. He was being touched. He was being TOUCHED. Echo acted on instinct, rearing his head back, he head-butted Kix away and jerked backwards. There was a small cracking sound as Kix fell back, grasping for his nose with a noise of shock and pain.

“Hey!”

“Echo, no!”

“Stand down, soldier!”

Jesse went for Kix, the two Jedi tensed up, the trooper in gold moved forward to try and push Echo back down, and Rex moved to push him back down as well. Echo flinched back away from the trooper in gold that he still didn’t recognize, allowing Rex to be the one to push him back. He wasn’t relaxed under Rex’s touch, but he was more tolerant of it.

“Okay. Okay, no touching unless it’s me. Alright. We can work with that. Kix, you alright? Did he break your nose,” Rex said quietly at first before raising his voice slightly when he addressed the medic.

“N-no. It was a near thing, though. Gah, that hurt. You need to calm his heart rate down. He could pass out,” Kix shook his head as he pulled his hand away, showing off the small bruise forming on the bridge of his nose as he stood up.

What. What? What?! What was going on?! Where was he?! How did he get here?! Who were these other people?! How long did he have until the Techno Union found him?! He was going to be punished for this! He was going to have his memories ripped from him again! They’d reprogram him again! No! _Please_ , no! He _just_ got a few back! He _just_ remembered his _name_! He _liked_ his name, much better than his callsign! _Please_!

“Echo. Echo, vod’ika. You need to _breathe_. Slowly now. Easy. You’re safe. Udesiir, vod’ika. Haalur, Eyayah. Haalur,” Rex said quietly, running his thumb over Echo’s collarbone, making a show of how to breathe slowly.

Echo copied Rex’s breathing pattern, forcing himself to try and calm down. Rex continued to whisper quietly to him, slipping from basic to mando’a as he continued to calm him down. The trooper in gold hovered over them, worry etched into his face. He had a scar curling around his eye and upper cheek bone. He was familiar, Echo realized. Why? Why was he familiar? The clone straightened lightly when he realized that Echo was looking _at_ him, not _through_ him. He looked… sad almost. Like he knew who Echo was personally.

“Echo? Are you alright, vod’ika? Are you with us,” the clone asked him, his voice careful, strong, kind, worried.

Why was his voice worried? Who was he? Echo just blankly stared at the clone as he grasped for any sort of memory of clue to the man’s identity. Echo glanced wearily over at the two Jedi in the room after a long moment of staring at the clone in gold. The younger of the two- the 501st’s General- looked like he was vibrating in his skin, his eyes worried as he studied them. The older one- the one with the beard- had one of his hands crossed over his chest and another stroking his beard in thought. Echo vaguely registered that Kix and Jesse were standing near his bed again, but far enough away to give Rex and… the other clone space.

“Echo?”

Echo swallowed as he dragged his gaze away from the Jedi and looked back at the clone in gold. He worked his jaw slowly as he tried to come up with the words to say something. Anything. He felt like he had short circuited. Damn it.

“…Where am I,” was the first thing that came out of Echo’s mouth, his voice scratchy and almost dead, as if he had taken damage to his voice box.

“You’re on a Republic medical cruiser, Echo. You’re safe, you’re back home with us,” the unknown clone smiled wanly at him, moving slightly closer, causing Echo to tense up and back into Rex.

The unknown clone noticed how he tensed, and that small smile disappeared. Rex tensed behind him as well, still holding on to him. He was supposed to know this clone. He was supposed to know him. He was close to this clone before.

“Echo, this is Cody. You _remember_ Cody, right,” Rex asked quietly, his voice right beside Echo’s ear.

_Cody_. The name _was_ familiar. But why? Where did he hear it? How did they meet? How close were they? Cody seemed disappointed, heartbroken even, which was concerning. More questions, but answer-

**I’m Commander Cody, you’re new boss.**

Echo paled as the memory hit him full force, eyes widening in realization. _Commander Cody_. His boss. His commanding officer. His older brother from the 212th. The one who helped him and… and… and _someone_ to become ARC Troopers!

“Boss,” Echo croaked out, trying to reach out for Cody even though he was still handcuffed to the bed.

Cody smiled sadly at him and nodded, moving closer again. The Commander held on to Echo’s arm, rubbing soothing patterns into the skin there with his thumb.

“Yeah, kid. That’s me. Glad to have you back with us, vod’ika,” Cody laughed sadly as Echo relaxed finally.

He was back with his ori’vod. He had his older brothers back. His memories were coming back, slowly. He was safe finally. He didn’t have to follow any programs or direct orders. He was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a Translations
> 
> Udesiir- calm down, relax (not an order )  
> Vod'ika- little sibling  
> Haalur- breathe  
> Eyayah- Echi  
> Ori'vod- older sibling


	4. Rishi Station

Echo was in a small room, sitting on the bunk he had been given, with his legs pulled up to his chest. There were confused tears threatening to pool from his eyes as he stared at the wall. He was being confined to a room until they were sure that he was back to normal and had his memories back. He didn’t blame them. He didn’t feel like himself. He felt like a part of him was missing. Like he was half there and half back at the Techno Union. Kix gave him a full rundown on what had happened in the past months that he had been… _missing_.

General Skywalker. General Kenobi. 501st. 212th. The _Citadel_. Umbara. Ringo Vinda. The death of… _Fives_. Fives. An ARC Trooper. A name that he recognized but couldn’t place. Kix looked… broken… when he hadn’t reacted to the name. A small broken _Oh, Echo_ had fallen from his lips and made Echo uncomfortable. _Fives._ Echo pulled his legs closer to his chest as his mind raced. His mind was still foggy and some of his memories were just… fogged over completely. He knew he was missing something vital, _someone_ vital. The sound of the door of his room whooshing open forced Echo to tear his gaze away from the wall, tensing up slightly as it took him a moment to attach the name to the man who walked into his room. Captain Rex gave him a weak smile as he sat down beside him on the bunk.

“Hey, Echo. How are you feeling,” Rex asked him, eyes warm and comforting, voice soft and concerned.

Echo didn’t answer for the longest time, staring back at the wall. The memories he did have were mainly around the people he had run into over the last 48 hours. Kix, Jesse, Rex, Cody, Skywalker, Kenobi. There was one memory, however, that was about Rishi Station. Two dead squad mates. One by a commando droid and the other by a rishi eel. The other two that were with him in the memory had muffled voices, blurry faces. This memory was vital. He knew it was. It was the _key_ to _everything_ in his memories.

“Echo?”

“What happened… on Rishi Station,” Echo asked, voice ragged with emotion, eyes blank as he stared at the wall before turning his gaze to Rex.

The Captain stared at him, pity in his eyes, swallowing heavily as if the question hurt, as if the answer would hurt even worse. Rex turned his gaze away from Echo and sighed. It was deep and painful one. A wound that closed, but never fully healed. Was that how Echo was going to be? Was _he_ going to be like a wound that never healed? Were his memories going to be permanently damaged? Would they throw him away if he was? Broken droids get scraped for parts. Was that how the Republic worked? He couldn’t remember.

“Rishi Station is where you and I met. Cody and I were sent to check over the base to make sure everything was going well. You and your squad were there on base, along with your commanding officer and a scout. When Cody and I arrived two of your squad mates were dead along with your commanding officer and the scout,” Rex answered quietly, staring off into space.

Echo listened to the words carefully, hanging on to each and every word as if his very existence depended on them. The rapt expression seemed to hurt Rex to his core, the pained smile on his face when he turned back to Echo almost made him regret asking the question.

“The two brothers that were with you were Hevy and Fives. You were very smart, a little unsure of yourself, but extremely smart. Hevy was headstrong, bold, the clear leader of your group. Fives…” Rex trailed off quietly, turning his head away once more, his voice going tight and his eyes misting over at the name.

_Hevy. Fives._ The names. These oh so familiar names. Who was Fives to Rex? Why did he look so pained anytime he was mentioned?

“Fives was your brother-by-choice, Echo. He was your twin. He was strong, insecure at first, but the workings of a _powerful_ officer. Defiant and protective to the end. We lost Hevy destroying Rishi Station and the droids to ensure that Kamino was kept safe from the Separatists,” Rex cleared his throat carefully, looking back at Echo with a weak smile.

Echo opened his mouth to ask another question, but the words were stuck in his throat as he was hit with the full force of his memories.

**My designation is Trooper 27-5555, sir!**

**We call him Fives. I’m Hevy, this is Echo.**

“Echo? Echo! Hey! This is Captain Rex, I need a medic down to cell room 12!”

**Look around, Fives, feels like yesterday we were here.**

**Heading to target practice. Heh, remember that?**

**Do I ever.**

“What happened? Why is he seizing? Do you know what set him off?

“I told him about Rishi Station. He asked about it, I saw no reason to lie to him. Kix, can you help him or not?

“Give me some room to work.”

**Echo. Fives. You both really stepped up in the heat of battle.**

**We did what we had to do, sir.**

**What any clone would have done.**

**Both of you showed valor out there. Real courage. Reminded me of me actually.**

**Echo, Fives, your both officially being made ARC Troopers.**

“Stop,” Echo screeched out, snapping out of Kix’s grasp, throwing the medic off him, mechanical enhancements making him stronger as he backed himself into a corner, tears finally falling down his cheeks.

“ _Oh, vod’ika._ ”

Echo didn’t dare look up as he pressed into the wall, hyperventilating slightly as the memories just tackled him. Gods it felt like he was getting ripped apart from the inside and then stitched back together, except he was being stitched back together correctly, there was just no painkillers or anesthetics.

“Back up. Back up, give him space. Let him think it through. Easy, Rex. Easy.”

Echo took about ten minutes before he calmed his heart down and his mind stopped racing. When he looked back up, he was taken aback by who was in the room. Jesse, Kix, Rex, and Cody. He thought for sure it was just Kix and Rex.

“Echo,” Cody asked quietly, the four of them staring at the ARC trooper.

“When do you want my mission report over the Techno Union’s entire droid force, Boss,” Echo asked with a sharp grin, eyes flashing with his normal mischief.

Cody blinked in shock, but he recovered fairly quickly, grinning back at him. Rex smiled back at him, his eyes misting over in relief. Kix breathed a curse, relief on his face while Jesse just snorted softly

“After Kix does a full medical check on you, vod’ika,” Cody grinned at him, amusement and relief in his voice.

“You got it Boss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took so long to get this out. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter!
> 
> Come talk to me on Tumblr under dragneel-twins


	5. A Tactical Genius with a Broken Sense of Humor

It took Kix about a week for him to confirm that Echo was back to being Echo and not The Asset. Echo answered all sorts of questions, did a few psych evaluations to ensure he wasn’t insane or that he wasn’t going to turn on them. It felt… nice to be himself again, but… there was a lot of guilt that came with it. He had killed so many brothers. He had tricked and used them, sent them into slaughters. He was thankful that he wasn’t being reconditioned because of it, since General Skywalker and General Kenobi managed to sweep under the rug who The Asset was and what had happened to him. Unfortunately, a part of him wished he _was_ being reconditioned. So he didn’t have to remember those painful parts. So he didn’t have to remember _gutting_ that Jedi, so he didn’t have to remember _executing_ that Captain, so he didn’t have to remember _slaughtering_ that platoon. He kept those thoughts to himself. He didn’t want Rex or Cody to worry about him. He especially didn’t want Kix on his tail.

A week didn’t seem like a lot of time when they were on the front lines, or when he had been brain washed, but they’re on leave. A week now felt like ages. Echo didn’t know what to do with himself. Fives was… gone. Most of the troopers that he knew were dead. Kix, Jesse, Appo, the shinnie Vaughn – who was a Sargent now -, Boil, and Cody were the only ones who he knew personally that were still alive. The others that he knew that were alive were completely different than he remembered. Everything was so different. He felt lost. Until he ran into a clone trooper that did _not_ look like a clone trooper.

The trooper’s armor was different. Different in color, in shape, in style. It was… odd. The trooper himself was different. His voice was slightly higher pitched, his skin tone was lighter, he had to wear _glasses_ to _see_ , and he wasn’t apart of the 501st or the 212th. His name was Tech and he was a part of Clone Force 99.

The two were sitting down in the common room. Tech was sitting in front of Echo, legs curled underneath him despite the fact that he was sitting in a chair. Echo had his arms curled around himself, still not used to the feeling of his cybernetic touching anything now that his nerves were working.

“So you’re apart of a commando squad? I didn’t realize that there was a commando squad aboard the Resolute,” Echo cocked his head in interest, watching as Tech typed on the screen on his arm bracer.

“Yes, the Bad Batch is indeed a commando squad. I don’t recognize your armor pattern. Normally ARC Troopers are hard to miss, and there was no trooper transport yesterday,” Tech stated easily, pausing in what he was doing before looking up at Echo, narrowing his eyes at him.

Right. His armor. They had given him a set of ARC Trooper armor, and Rex and Cody had painted it for him. It was a heart-warming gift, and Echo adored it. Really, he did. But… it was a reminder of his past self, and he wasn’t sure if he was happy with that reminder just yet. He was only wearing the bottom armor and his blacks. His chest plate, pauldran, arm armor, and helmet were in Rex’s room, where he was bunking.

“I’ve… been in… cell block 12,” Echo admitted quietly, wincing at the suspicion, dropping his gaze in shame and guilt.

“You’re The Asset then. At least, you were The Asset. Commander Cody told us that you were going through… therapy,” Tech straightened up, voice going harsher before relaxing slightly for some reason.

Echo glanced up at Tech in confusion, taking note of the tone change. Tech was looking him up and down, studying him almost. Echo shrank under the stare, not liking how calculating Tech’s eyes were.

“You’re Echo. The tactical genius Commander Cody always talks about. You were one of the Crazy Domino Twins,” Tech finally spoke up, interest in his voice as he leaned toward Echo, suspicion gone and replaced with shock.

“Tactical- wait, Boss said what about me? I-” Echo blinked in shock before waving his hands and shaking his head in denial- “I’m not a tactical genius! I just… numbers and planning just make sense to me.”

“You prefer logic over the unpredictability of people, yet you can plan for how unpredictable people are. That is what makes you more logical and more advanced in your planning. The Bad Batch has used your tactics before. You are indeed a tactical genius. Whether you know it or not,” Tech said plainly, tilting his head as if the logic were simple.

“People are not unpredictable,” Echo muttered as he flushed in embarrassment at the bland praise.

“Actually, people can be very unpredictable if you don’t know who you’re dealing with. Are you bullying the ARC Trooper, Tech? You know Cody won’t like it if you bother his favorite reg.”

The voice startled Echo. It was sounded like a clone’s voice, just more… accented and slightly higher pitched if that made sense. However, it wasn’t just the voice that had made Echo jump out of his skin. It was the fact that the person had leaned themselves on Echo’s shoulders, their wrists crossed in front of Echo’s chest. It was the complete disrespect to his personal space.

“No, I was not bullying him Crosshair. Just telling him that he is a tactical genius, even if he denies it. Shouldn’t you be at the shooting range now,” Tech hummed lightly as he went back to typing on his screen.

“Got bored. The reg snipers are only so much fun to challenge,” the trooper known as Crosshair answered with ease, a slight sneer in his voice.

Touch. Touching. Touching him. There was a person touching him. What the actual karking hells! Echo swallowed down the whimper that wanted to crawl up his throat. Kix had told him that he was touch starved. Echo hadn’t realized how bad he was until just now. How… strange. The ARC Trooper glanced up at whoever was leaning on him out of curiosity and was nearly given whiplash.

“Oh,” was the only sound that escaped Echo as he took in _Crosshair’s_ appearance.

Crosshair cocked an eyebrow at him, expression unimpressed and hinted with a sneer. The sniper had white hair, a thin physic, pale skin like Tech’s, and a toothpick in his mouth. He was a clone with mutations. Like Tech. Oh. Echo tilted his head back down and looked directly into his own lap. _Oh._ That… that shouldn’t be funny. He shouldn’t be laughing. No. No, stop it. It’s not that funny. The _Bad Batch_ name is _not_ funny. Echo’s shoulders started shaking and the ARC Trooper had to hide his face in his hands as a smile split over his face. _Stop it._ Gods _kriffing_ damnit. It. Is. Not. Funny.

“You got a problem with my looks, reg,” Echo heard Crosshair sneer at him.

Echo shook his head slowly as more quiet laughter hiccupped out of him. _Reg_. As if there is such a thing as a _regular_ clone in the 501st. Fives would have _hated_ being called a _reg_. Echo swallowed down some laughter as he tried and _failed_ to compose himself. Gods, he hated his broken sense of humor.

“You- you picked the name “Bad Batch”? Pl-please tell me you did. Y-you made a- a _pun_ out of your _squad_ name,” Echo hiccupped in-between laughter, the sound muffled by his hands as tears pricked at his eyes.

For a moment there was only the sound of Echo’s laughter in the room as Crosshair and Tech seemed to take a moment to digest the observation Echo had made.

“We’re keeping him, right?”

“I’m pretty sure we would have to fight Commander Cody and the Captain on that.”

“Or we could steal him. Not like we follow regulations a lot anyways.”

“We would risk getting hunted down by the 501st.”

“Y-you’d have to go through Kix first,” Echo got out, still laughing, barely registering what he was encouraging.

“Kidnapping it is.”

“Crosshair!”


	6. Kidnapping

He had been adopted. Stolen really, but he wasn’t about to bring up that debate to Hunter again. Hunter was their squad leader. Their Sergeant. He was a mutated clone as well. Something to do with sensing electromagnetic waves. Echo hadn’t really been paying attention to what made each batcher different. He was more focused on trying to get back to Rex and Cody, hoping that they could save him from whatever insanity this commando squad was. My gods it was like someone had taken Fives’ recklessness, Hardcases’ craziness, Cody’s logic, Jesse’s loyalty, Rex’s strategic planning, Commander Wolffe’s ire, and Kix’s stubbornness and rolled it into one squad. It was terrifying and glorious at the same time. Echo had been tempted to let them kidnap him because of it, but he was sure the others would have his head if he did that. So… he may have tried to fight back just a little. Out of thought for his brothers.

Echo had tried to escape back to Rex’s quarters after he realized that the Bad Batch had all collectively decided to steal him away. That… that had ended poorly. Wrecker had picked him up like he was a damsel in distress and had taken him to the Havoc Marauder. Wrecker was _huge_. Not huge like an Alpha ARC, but huge as in he was taller than General Skywalker and about as bulky as a B2 super droid. What the _hells_ , man. Wrecker carried him the whole time while he was being given a tour of the ship by Hunter.

Echo had figured out the group’s personalities with ease. Crosshair was Cutup, but an asshole version. Tech was Droidbait, with just a bit more skill in fighting. Wrecker was Fives, with less… logic to him. Hunter was Hevy, with just a tad bit more bitterness to him. They were a parallel to Domino Squad, but they were missing their version of Echo. It was that information that had convinced Echo that _maybe_ he could convince Cody and Rex to tag along with the Bad Batch for a while. If only he could _reach_ them to _ask_ before he was kidnapped _permanently._

Escape attempt two nearly worked. It ended up failing though. Unfortunately, he had been stopped at the door of the hangar bay by Crosshair. The sniper had bullied him back on to the Havoc Marauder. What Echo meant by “bullied” was that Crosshair had glared and sassed him back on to the ship. He had called Echo _little reg_ and Echo had made a very embarrassing noise in offense to the nickname.

Escape attempt three was about to end in disaster. It was about to end in such a way because he had been caught leaving the ship by Wrecker. Thus, a chase down the halls of the Resolute had begun. Which is where he was now. Running. Running and screaming. Running and screaming down the hall. With Wrecker right behind him.

“Come back!”

Echo responded by flipping Wrecker off as he skidded down the hall trying to find Cody or Rex or _someone._ They ended up running into Cody down the next hallway, and Echo nearly slowed down in relief only to be reminded of Wrecker behind him when Cody turned his head when he heard them, eyes wide.

“Echo? Vod’ika, what are you-”

“Save me, please,” Echo begged as he grabbed Cody and put the 212th Commander between him and Wrecker.

Cody cocked an eyebrow at Wrecker when the large clone stopped in front of them. Echo swallowed nervously as he hid behind his ori’vod, smiling sweetly when Cody glanced over his shoulder at him.

“Wrecker, do you mind telling me why Echo is running away from you,” Cody turned his head back to the commando clone, who was grinning at them, a hint of embarrassment in his grin.

Cody’s voice was stern as he pulled Echo to his side, wrapping his arm protectively around Echo. He was glad his ori’vod had immediately brought him close, as if knowing how chaotic Wrecker could be.

“Ah, uh. We were- uh,” Wrecker shrugged lightly trying to possibly hide what was going on.

Echo tapped on Cody’s forearm brace, a silent way of checking in and telling him that he was okay. It was something that he and Fives had learned to do after they had joined the 501st. Rex had been the one to teach them the action, and they had learned to do it when they were with Cody s well. Cody tightened his grip on Echo’s hip in response, a silent way to acknowledge Echo’s tapping.

Wrecker went to answer the question better, but he was stopped by Hunter walking up beside him. Cody cocked his eyebrow at Hunter, a light smile to his lips. Did they know each other? He knew that Tech spoke about Cody telling them about him, but he didn’t think that Cody knew the Bad Batch intimately. Echo was going to have to check on what their relationship was.

“We’re just adopting your boy, Commander,” Hunter spoke up, making Echo smile nervously and shrink slightly.

Cody snorted lightly, shifting his weight a little, but keeping Echo close. There was mirth in his eyes, and amusement in the smile that was tugging at his lips. Yeah, they knew each other. Cody glanced away from the two Bad Batch clones to check in with Echo. Echo smiled at Cody, giving a small nod in reassurance.

“You mean kidnapping him,” Cody smirked as he looked back at Hunter and Wrecker.

Echo watched as Wrecker deflated a little and Hunter smirked right back. Echo wanted to shift a little to talk to Cody about joining them but doing it in this position was strange. He opened his mouth to say something, but was he was stopped by another hand laying on his shoulder. Rex. Echo smiled over his shoulder at his Captain, who smiled back at him and took Cody’s place beside him in order to allow Cody talk to the Bad Batch.

Rex squeezed Echo’s hip lightly in reassurance as Hunter and Cody began talking. Safe. He was safe. Echo smiled softly as he melted under Rex’s hand and allowed his ori’vode to handle things. It felt good to be home. To be surrounded by people who loved him, who wanted him safe, who wanted him happy.

“You good, Echo,” Rex asked quietly, voice right next to Echo’s ear.

“Yes, Captain. I’m glad to be home,” Echo smiled sweetly, voice just as soft.

“We’re glad you’re home too. So glad,” Rex smiled back, knocking his head against Echo’s gently.

“They wanted to kidnap me.”

“Ha, you wouldn’t let them. You’d only go with them willingly.”

“I tried to tell Hunter that. It didn’t end well.”

“Cody will set them straight.”

“Is it alright if I join them for a bit? I’ll come back to the 501st after I’m more comfortable in my own skin.”

“Of course. If you think that place will make you happy. Just be careful and come back to us.”

“I plan to. I also plan to give them a show on what a Torrent ARC Trooper is.”

“Snarky little shit. Don’t give them too much of a headache with your stunts.”

“Yes, sir!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHH!!!!
> 
> Finally! I hope you guys have enjoyed this story! I'm so proud of it. My next series of fics will be about Echo and the Bad Batch and Ghost!Fives! Come over to my tumblr ( dragneel-twins ) to submit prompts for those. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy your time here on Ao3! Comments are amazing and give me life!

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a tumblr post, but I wanted to expand on it. Come see me at dragneel-twins on Tumblr. My sister and I don't bite!


End file.
